Love Story
by Srta. Mii Weasley Malfoy
Summary: 'Cause we were both youngs when I first saw you' 'E só de pensar que tudo começou quando eu ti vi na estação de Kings Cross há anos atrás...'


_****_

N/A: Vocês já sabem... Tudo pertence à Loira Poderosa...xD

Surto de imaginação depois de ouvir a música Love Story de Taylor Swift

* * *

_**Love Story**_

_We were both young_

_When I first saw you_

_I closed my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_In a balcony in summer air_

Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez achei-te interessante.

Estávamos na plataforma 9 ¾ quando eu te vi. Ias para o teu primeiro ano. Não parecias muito entusiasmado com isso. Mantinhas uma pose arrogante e a tua expressão indicava claramente desprezo e vontade de não estar ali.

Eu perguntava-me porque é que estarias com essa cara. Não era suposto estares a irradiar de felicidade por ires para Hogwarts pela primeira vez?

Então eu percebi que olhavas assim para as pessoas que se despediam dos filhos, não deixando de lado um último aviso, ralhete e conselhos e aproveitando também para libertar algumas lágrimas. Tu, pelo que me pareceu, achavas aquilo um disparate...

Continuei a encarar-te até ter ouvido que Harry Potter estava no Expresso para Hogwarts. Depois desse momento nunca mais me lembrei de ti.

_I see the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_See you meke your way_

_Through the crowd_

_And say Hello_

_Little did I know_

Então no ano seguinte entrei em Hogwarts, feliz de vida, sendo que, por azar meu ou sorte tua, quase ia morrendo no final do ano por culpa do teu pai.

Os anos passaram e eu estava no meu 3º ano e tu no 4º. Cada vez que me vias achavas maneira de me fazer ficar mais vermelha que os meus cabelos. Tu irritavas-me e sabias disso. Se não era a coelha sardenta era a cabeça de fósforo. Salvo quando insultavas a minha família. E quando tu gozavas pelo cartão dos dias dos namorados que eu tinha enviado ao Harry há anos atrás? Merlin, nem queiras saber como eu ficava!

Mas foi naquele dia que eu mais me surpreendi. Quer dizer, quem é que iria pensar que irias fazer uma coisa daquelas?

Era o dia do Baile de Inverno, tradição do Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros. Eu ia acompanhada pelo Neville, que não me pisou muito os pés e tu foste com a Parkinson. Vi-te a dançar com ela no centro da pista, caso estejas a perguntar a ti mesmo como eu sei.

A meio do baile eu decidi ir até aos jardins apanhar ar, porque o salão estava muito abafado.

Sentei-me perto do lago e fiquei a observar um grupo de pirilampos até que ouvi a tua voz:

"Weasley..." - disseste tu como uma forma de cumprimento.

"O que é que queres Malfoy?" - perguntei eu determinada a que nada nem ninguém me estragassem a noite.

"Nada em concreto..." - e para minha surpresa, sentaste-te à minha beira.

Ficámos em silêncio durante um bocado. Eu estava ligeiramente impressionada, pois ainda não me tinhas insultado. Então começaste a conversar comigo sobre Quidditch. Se eu já estava impressionada antes, imagina naquele momento! Fiquei sem acção durante um momento, travando uma batalha mental se devia ou não responder-te. Como não vi problema em falar contigo, respondi-te.

Falámos sobre várias coisas do dia-a-dia, até que eu ouvi a voz de Ron a chamar-me ao longe.

"Parece que te estão a chamar, Weasley..." - disseste-me a olhar para o lago.

"Pois... Eu tenho de ir..." - ajeitei o meu vestido, mandei um pequeno 'tchau' para ti e corri até ao Ronald.

_That you were Romeo_

_You were throwing pebbles_

_'Till my dad said Stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Beggin' you Please don't go_

Quando eu cheguei ao pé do Ronald, ele deu-me um raspanete por ter estado contigo. Disse-me que tu não passavas de uma doninha mimada. Para surpresa minha, e dele, eu defendi-te. Impossível! Deves estar a pensar tu. Mas não... Consequência: ser constantemente vigiada por ele.

Só à noite é que eu podia pensar se voltaríamos a conversar...

_And I said_

_Romeo take me_

_Somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting_

_All that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the Prince_

_And I'll be the Princess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say Yes_

Só passado alguns dias é que pude finalmente estar contigo a sós, sem a constante vigilância do meu irmão.

Mais uma vez começámos a falar sobre Quidditch, mas acabámos a falar em livros e disciplinas favoritas!

Acho que daquela vez nós os dois estávamos a ter uma boa conversa. Sem aqueles insultos e discussões dos nossos 'encontros' há vários anos atrás.

Aquilo era tão errado, mas parecia-me tão certo. Eu não via razão para não falar contigo. Ok, sei que todos dizem que o teu pai é um Devorador da Morte, e que te vai levar para o lado Negro, mas eu sei que tu és forte e sabes aquilo que queres. Acho que foi nessa mesma conversa que me disseste que querias ser medibruxo, vê só!

Aquilo parecia-me um cenário do Romeu e Julieta. Duas famílias rivais, onde os seus filhos se apaixonam e têm um final trágico por não puderem estar um com o outro.

Mas eu tinha a leve impressão que não iria ser assim desta vez...

_So I sneak out_

_To the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet_

_'Cause we're dead if they know_

_So close your eyes_

_Just keep this down for a little while_

A partir daí começámos a encontrar-nos todas as noites e fomos tornando-nos amigos.

Ninguém sabia da nossa amizade, além da Luna e do Blaise, os nossos melhores amigos.

Passado um ano, estavas tu no quinto e eu no quarto, ainda nos encontrávamos às escondidas.

Eu chegava ao local onde tínhamos combinado na noite anterior e deitava a minha cabeça no teu colo e tu começavas a mexer no meu cabelo, da forma como eu gostava.

Um dia mandaste-me a tua coruja, Mimi, a dizer para ir ter contigo à Torre das Corujas corujal. Era urgente. Eu perguntei-me o que seria urgente às cinco da manhã. Levantei-me o mais cuidadosamente possível, sem tentar fazer barulho, vesti o meu robe e fui ter contigo à Torre das Corujas ver o que é que era assim tão importante.

Quando lá cheguei chamei por ti e tu respondeste dizendo que estavas no último 'andar'. Então, lá fui eu ter contigo disposta a lançar-te um feitiço qualquer se o que quer que me fosses dizer não fosse nada de importante!

Quando cheguei ao pé de ti vi que estavas diferente. Estavas nervoso. Perguntei o que se passava, mas tu apenas me disseste para te ouvir, porque aquilo iria ser muito difícil de dizer. Que nunca tinhas feito ou dito nada parecido.

Vou dizer o que me disseste:

"Ginny, tu sabes como somos amigos. De uma forma muito esquisita, mas somos! E bem, eu não sei – ou talvez saiba - porque é que eu me sinto assim. Talvez tenha sido isso que me levou a falar contigo naquela noite do Baile de Inverno, embora estivesse bem escondido dentro de mim.

Desde há algum tempo para cá que tenho vindo a dizer a mim mesmo que eu não estava a sentir nada, que era apenas uma confusão da minha parte, mas já não consigo resistir mais!"

Eu juro-te! Eu não estava a perceber patavina daquilo que tu estavas para ali a dizer, mas quando te ia pedir para te explicares melhor tu disseste:

''Eu amo-te, Ginny!''

Eu não consegui dizer nada nos minutos seguintes, para teu desespero. Eu não falava por dois motivos:

1. Era a primeira vez que alguém se declarava para mim dessa maneira. O Dean e o Michael diziam 'Amo-te' logo no primeiro encontro.

2. A mensagem ainda não estava bem articulada na minha cabeça.

Quando me senti capaz de falar apenas disse:

''Como?''

Foi a gota de água! Tu começaste logo a disparatar, a dizer que devias ter mantido a tua boca fechadinha, que era o melhor e tudo mais. Eu calei-te com dois dedos sobre os teus lábios finos.

"Eu acho que também te amo..."

Eu achava mesmo, e à medida que aqueles segundos tortuosos passavam eu começava a ficar mais segura em relação ao que tinha dito.

Cada vez que estava contigo sentia-me completa e quando não te via por um dia sentia-me sozinha. O meu coração palpitava mais forte quando tocavas no meu rosto ou tinhas a tua cara muito junta à minha. Ficava com borboletas no estômago cada vez que ia encontrar-me contigo... Um monte de coisas a que eu nunca tinha realmente prestado atenção...

Então tu beijaste-me e eu senti-me como se tivesse ido às nuvens e voltado. Foi um beijo delicado e carinhoso, mas transmitia todo o amor que ambos sentíamos um pelo outro.

_'Cause you were Romeo_

_I was a Scarlett Letter_

_And my daddy said Stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_And I was beggin' you Please don't go_

E quando o teu pai soube do nosso namoro? Ainda hoje penso que foi a Parkinson que lhe contou que nos viu aos beijos num corredor sem uso do 5º andar. Meu Merlin! Eu acho que se fosse possível mandar maldições via carta tu já estarias mais do que amaldiçoado! O teu pai ficou furioso! Mas isso não te impediu de ficares comigo, mesmo contra o teu pai.

_Romeo save me_

_They're trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult_

_But it's real_

_Don't be afraid _

_We'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a Love Story_

_Baby just say Yes_

Quando o meu irmão e o Harry souberam que nós namorávamos, partiram para cima de ti! Isso valeu-te uns três dias na Ala Hospitalar.

O Ron começou logo a dizer que eu agora podia ficar com o Harry, porque ele também gostava de mim. Vê só isso! Só porque ele agora gostava de mim não queria dizer que eu iria ficar com ele! Já tinha passado a fase do Harry há muito tempo!

Bem, foi um bocadinho díficil admitir perante a escola toda que estávamos juntos. Um choque para muitos, uma tristeza para o teu clube de fãs...

Mas o mais importante era que era real...

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wonderin' if you were ever comin' around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you in outskirts os town_

Era a minha última noite em Hogwarts e tu não estavas lá.

Tu tinhas saído de Hogwarts fazia um ano, mas mesmo assim não nos deixávamos de encontrar. Passeios a Hogsmead, saídas clandestinas...

Tu tinhas-me prometido que estarias ali, comigo, na minha noite de Formatura!

Fiquei à espera que aparecesses, mas quando o relógio bateu as doze badaladas, eu sabia que já não virias. Se calhar passaste a dar ouvidos a teu pai e arranjaste uma loira de sangue puro que não gostasse de Muggles, lá em São Mungo onde agora trabalhavas.

Estava tudo acabado...

Quando me ia embora e estava a passar os portões de Hogwarts pela última vez, tu apareceste à minha frente.

_And I said_

_Romeo save me_

_I've bee feelin' so alone_

_I keep waiting for you_

_But you never come_

_Is this in my head?_

_I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground_

_And pulled out a ring_

Eu já não tinha forças para discutir. Pensar que já não tinha o teu amor, que agora estavas com outra, dava cabo de mim, mesmo não sabendo se era verdade ou não.

Sentia-me tão sozinha. Eu disse-te apenas que fiquei farta de esperar por ti. Será que fui só eu a sentir? Eu sinceramente já não sabia mais em que pensar! Mandei-te de volta para a loira que odiava Muggles, mas tu ajoelhaste-te e disseste à frente da minha família toda:

_And says_

_Marry me Juliet_

_You never have to be alone_

_I love you_

_And that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad_

_Go pick out a white dress_

_It's a Love Story_

_Baby just say Yes_

"Casa comigo, Ginevra! Não faço ideia de que loira é que estás a falar! Só sei que eu te amo! Desculpa não ter conseguido vir à tua formatura. Um paciente atrasou-se... Eu nunca te faria sofrer, nem te deixaria sozinha! Apenas diz que sim, porque eu sem ti não sei viver..."

Eu anui com a cabeça e tu puxaste-me para um abraço e beijaste-me!

Eu sabia que esta história de amor iria ter um final feliz...

_Oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_'Cause we were both youngs_

_When I first saw you_

E agora enroscada em ti, na nossa cama, numa manhã de Natal, às cinco da manhã, eu sei que não pode haver coisa melhor.

As crianças devem estar quase aí a aparecer a perguntar-nos quem é que veio cá a casa durante a noite.

E só de pensar que tudo começou quando eu te vi na estação de Kings Cross há anos atrás...

* * *

Má? Péssima? Boa? óptima? Digam-me a vossa opinião...

Bjo


End file.
